Daughter of the Phantom
by PhantomLilac
Summary: The Phantom's wife dies only a month after they discover a safe haven in the catacombs. Six years later, their thriving daughter, Fae, is safe underneath the world of night her father has made her, but dreams of having a mother. When Christine Daae, a beautiful soprano, enters their lives, Fae's dreams are about to come true, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HERE I BRING THE NEWEST SCORE...**

**Okay, I had to put that reference. Here is a new story I'm excited to write, "Daughter of the Phantom." YES, IT IS PARTIALLY BASED OFF SUSAN KAY'S PHANTOM...but time has been changed slightly so Erik isn't 50 and Christine like 18.**

**ENJOY!**

.::.

Safe. We were safe in the catacombs. We were far away from Persia at last at the end of six months of travel...

And yet, all was wrong. All was terribly wrong. The problem was discovered when she and I settled down upon a swan bed with her...when I kissed her and stroked her golden blonde hair, when she and I stared into each other's eyes with brim, loving glow.

Then she jerked, sputtered, and wilted. I ran upstairs and called for Antoinette Giry, my trusted friend, who hurried down with me and her daughter, Meg, to help my wife. What was wrong? I did not know.

For hours upon hours I prayed, for whatever was happening Antoinette and Meg refused to let me see her. Until at last, I was called into the bedroom where my wife lain certainly on her death bed.

In her arms lain a babe of white skin and matted, bloody gold curls, and rosy cheeks, suckling tenderly at her breast. I sighed. This was my daughter, and when she cried, I swore the world above could hear her. At last, my beautiful wife, Jessephine, the siren of the sandstorms, passed on, leaving me with this child. I didn't know anything about children, but I would surpass the burden and care for the baby myself...of course, Antoinette and Meg might lend me a hand, but I was the Phantom of the Opera...

and she was the Daughter of the Phantom.

.::.

Six years. Six years of toil, tears, inner hatred, were lifted whenever I heard her laugh.

I daren't name the child after her mother, in fear that grieving memories would succumb my emotions and drive me absolutely mad. Instead, I named her Fae Lilian Mulheim. Fae was like her mother in so many ways that she made me smile.

I often was surprised at how mature she was, the little tyke, but overall so innocent and so unknowing.

Fae moved with grace and elegance, much like that of the Shah's tiger. The one thing she had inherited from me was her love of music and her black hair. It was silky and long like her mother's, and she always had that wonderful smile and those shimmery blue eyes like fresh morning rain.

I was marveled by my child, and though I had made mistakes in my life, no one would take my treasure from me, the one good thing left for my lonely soul.

"Papa," she asked me once, "Why can't I go outside like you?"

I smiled grimly, wincing inside like a bullet's bite. I knew one day she would ask these things, for Fae was an extraordinarily curious child.

"Fae, darling..." I pulled her up in my lap, trying to relax as she settled in my arms and lain her head on my shoulder.

"The world is cruel, the world is very, very wicked. The world doesn't like me because of my face."

"But papa," she objected, "I don't see anything wrong with your face!"

I stifled a hearty chuckle. Oh how I loved my little Fae!

"Well, you're the only one next to your auntie Meg and Grandma Giry who think otherwise, but my face is hideous to the outside world, and if they knew about you, they wouldn't like it and take you away from me. I don't want to lose you, mon ange." I crooned.

She yawned tiredly, and my grin widened.

"Time for bed, Fae." I added. She shook her head.

"But...papa...I'm not...tired..." she moaned. Lovingly I carried her to that swan bed, the same swan bed that had been her mother's, and tucked her in gently. She pulled the white covers up to her neck.

"Goodnight, Papa." she squeaked.

"Goodnight, my little angel." I replied, kissing her forehead gently. My child reached up and kissed the deformed side of my face without a trace of fear.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, so I left her alone. Sitting out in my lonely throne, I picked up one of my signature roses, tearing each and every petal off, one by one.

_"I love you, my Jessephine. I will protect our daughter...but at the same cost...I will never love another."_


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I would keep my promise to my Jessephine, that silent, grieving promise I would never, ever in my life devote myself or fall under the spell of another human being, my heart was padlocked and chained to Jessephine, and I daren't be unfaithful to her.

I closed my eyes, tucking the simple locket into my shirt after kissing it briefly. Inside contained one of my few remaining pictures of her. Before she was my wife, she was one of the many slave women to the Shah, kept prisoner until sold to a man for a ceremonial mate. I fortunate to get a fair-skinned woman, and not one trained just to do what was told and be bred for glorious offspring.

It had been weeks after my little Fae's sixth birthday. I remembered when she was a newborn, her hair seemed to be like her mother's, curly and blonde, but when she turned three her hair started to gradually darken and turn the same color when I was a very young boy. That curious so black-it's-blue shade that always captivated my eyes when it waved or moved in the sunset. I treasured every moment of my Fae's life, I prayed to God she would never grow up and leave me. But I knew when the time came, I would have to let her surface, taking nothing with her, and finding a brave, elegant suitor.

I knew Fae wanted a mother. I knew because she talked about it constantly.

"Papa, why do I not have a mother?" she asked a few months ago.

I cringed at her question, quickly thinking up any possible solution that could answer her worries and doubt.

"Sweetheart," I crooned, "your mother is with God in Heaven. You don't need a new one."

Fae had nodded, but I knew my words must've hurt her, for I knew a normal child would persistently beg and cry over such a subject. But sadly, she stopped talking about it. Fae was not a normal child, she was empty and lonely on the inside with a hardened shell on the outside. I wish, oh how I wish Jessephine had born me twins instead of one...sure, it'd be a handful, but the child would have more to do than sit around and play alone.

I began to cry for Fae in the night, silently in my bedroom, because I was scared she'll just give up and not see me anymore, that she would hate me in eternal damnation for not letting her outside.

I walked slowly up my narrow passageway, deciding to hear the latest gossip on Carlotta from the Giry's. Lordy, how I hated that wicked ginger diva. She had no talent, no poise, and no grace or elegance. I shriveled and repulsed whenever she sang, covering my ears or stuffing handkerchiefs into my lobes in a frenzied, blurry attempt to drown out every single high note she attempts to shrill out.

Carlotta, Carlotta, Carlotta, how I would love to wring that pretty neck of hers, just grab it, twist, and "SNAP!" gone forever.

Instead of hearing Carlotta, I heard a different voice.

_"Think of me...think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye..."_

It was the ballet girl, was it not? Christine Daae. She was slightly younger than me and newer to the opera house as her father had just a year or so before. She was twenty-two, as I was twenty-four.

This time, all I heard was drowned out, for in her voice was the anguish and remorse I had heard when Jessephine, my previous wife, had sang with in her agony. I covered my mouth, nipping at my lip gently as I listened to every beautiful word. She still needed voice training, but nonetheless she was just so wonderful...

I was immediately intrigued by Christine Daae's voice. I didn't really care for the girl, I cared about her voice. I wanted her immediately to succeed past Carlotta and take her rightful throne. Yes, YES, I would do just that, and maybe, just maybe...

"You are an excellent singer..." I mused, then my hands flew right back to their place over my mouth. I trembled, hoping she hadn't heard, but she paused, staring at her mirror.

"H-hello? Are you an angel of music?"

The demons inside my head screamed to say yes, for she could never be allowed to see you in person...but I on the other hand fought with the answer no, for I'd much rather her know I'm not an angel than cause any confusion if we were to somehow meet face-to-face.

"No. I am a human like you." Gosh, could I get any more stupid? I was the Phantom of the Opera for crying out loud! Why must I sound so wimpy when I was supposed to be cunning?

"Oh. I'm Christine. What's your name, 'human?'" she asked innocently with a bit of charm. My face turned hot with blush, and I was thankful she could not see my face for once behind the walls separating us.

"I'm Erik. Pleasure to meet you, Christine. Now...add some vibrato to your voice this time. It will sound nicer in an opera work."

Christine laughed, causing me to be taken aback.

"Monsieur Erik, I'm only a chorus girl!" she giggled.

"Nonsense!" I barked, startling her, "You are a prima donna in the workings." I huffed for a moment, then continued, "I'm sorry for yelling. Trust me though, I want to help you get far in life, mademoiselle. Now, let's begin..."

This was the start of a promising friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Promising friendship? Hmmm, how about...promising ROMANCE!? mmm yes.**

**I would like to give a moment to recognize TheNewbiePhan, probably my only really loyal reviewer. Thanks TNP! I really appreciate your hard work!**

**Another issue I'd like to address in this space is leaving bad reviews. Some of you noticed that on Song, my previous and now completed fanfic, I got a wave of anonymous hateful comments about my story "sucking" and being out of character, when I stated every two chapters that the story relied a bit on concepts and character traits derived heavily from Miss Saigon, and those traits were fused into Erik, Soraya, Christine, Nadir, and Naveed.**

**What I have to say about this is: In reviews, don't be so hateful, be constructive. Tell them things you liked about it (even if you can't find something positive about the structure, when you start a review you always want to start positive as the author will be more willing to comply with you) and then add in things you didn't like. So far, I have no negativities on this fanfic which I am grateful for, but guys, reviews are made so that readers can address issues and help the author get better. Keep this in mind before you troll.**

**I have also been asked why my chapters are very short.**

**Let me tell you.**

**I limit my chapters to at least 700 words because I am still A) a newer author B) a very busy person. I myself do community theater (I am in Willy Wonka right now-so much fun :D. Just finished Seussical) and it's laborious, on top of that I have German class and Honors English. So please, cut me some slack here...I stay up late at times and I am lucky to finish these chapters.**

**Anyways, rate, comment, review constructive, and happy writings!**

_**-PhantomLilac**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got an interesting question from a reviewer the other day. "How does one pronounce Jessephine's name?"**

**It's "Jess-uh-feene," so sorry if anyone thought it was pronounced differently x.x**

**Also, I'm sorry about the very late chapters. In return, I have written a much longer chapter for your enjoyment. Keep reviewing, everyone! I do enjoy reading everyone's reviews, so thank you to each and every one who has been loyal and helpful in reading and commenting on my fanfics. I feel DotP is going to turn out even better than The Final Threshold (which is my best fanfic so far)!**

**-PhantomLilac**

**.::.**

As I talked to my discovered pupil, I grew a brotherly fondness for her, though she was not allowed to see me, I decided to keep it in the fashion of her knowing I exist but not seeing my face or my daughter. I adored her loving nature, but as a widower, I had by all means no desire to continue any further in my professional relationship with my student...

I would not be unfaithful to Jessephine or Fae, as much as I knew Fae wanted a mother, I wasn't ready to have love in my heart and I think, being the smart child she is, she knows...that's what makes it all so sad.

Fae often asks about Christine Daae, the strange ballet girl. In fact, Fae asks about just about anything.

"So papa, what does she look like?" she squeaked, sitting herself in my lap. I hugged my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Miss Christine has brown ringlet curls, and blue-green eyes. Her face and voice sounds a lot like your mum before she died, just differently colored. She's very pretty and a smart lady." I remarked.

Fae's eyebrows waggled mischievously, a look of a childish giggle creeping in on her.

"Will you marry Miss Christine?" Fae asked, hopeful and bouncing with energy. I shook my head with a very sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Fae, but I don't think I'm ready to get a new wife. Maybe one day, but I don't think I can love another woman after Jessephine. I don't expect you to understand yet."

She pouted, but I brushed her off and sent her to bed early. I would attend my student's performance tonight, for she would indeed take Carlotta's place...

.::.

I heard shouting from my place behind the mirror, awaiting Christine and I's daily lesson.

"I'm not interested in your fancy party, Raoul, I'm busy, go away!" she yelled. As I peered further, a boy with combed over blonde hair and dusty, baby blue eyes, crossed his arms and stalked away. Christine threw herself at her mirror, crying. She was so close I could see the redness in her eyes.

So close...and yet so far apart.

"What's wrong?" I cooed.

"Angel," she began, as though I denied wanting to be called an angel, she insisted upon calling me that ironic nickname, "he's a jerk from my childhood. He expects me to go to dinner with him just because years ago he jumped in the sea to fetch my scarf so I'd date him."

My face flushed red, I'm pretty sure.

"He was courting you then?" I stammered. This made her bellow in a wail, and for one moment I saw Jessephine the day she learned the Shah was going to try to kill us.

"Yes, yes he was, and I told him no and he won't listen!" I was filled with relief, for if she were to be married, I would never see my faithful pupil and newfound friend.

I was stubborn, surely, for what I did next would change my life forever.

"Would you like to see me, Christine?" I gulped, awaiting her answer. There was long silence, before I saw her mood brighten, and she wiped her tears away.

"Yes, Angel, I would." she whispered. I hit the switch, and just as I did, that insolent boy knocked on the door repeatedly, no, smashed his fist on the locked wood.

"Christine, it's time for dinner. Come on! Open up!" the boy shouted. I rolled my eyes. He was no more than 23, I assumed by the youth in his tongue. Even though I was 24, I had more knowledge than beyond my existence, and I was more mature, in my eyes.

And yet I still missed Jessephine...deep in my heart, I could not deny that the reason I was teaching Christine was because she reminded me vaguely of my wife's personality and looks...

That silvery glint, that gateway between two very apart worlds, slowly began to open with a glimmering shine that would vanish behind the wall. At last, I held out my hand, to which she slenderly took with hers. Our grip entwined. Good. Step one was complete. She stepped in to greet me, at last, only away from each other now from a foot's length and no other barrier.

Christine nodded when I shut the mirror behind us and silently began to lead her down...down...and so far down there was barely a speck of light left.

"Erik..." she breathed when I halted in the darkness, while I was trying to remember at the fork, which path I take.

"Yes, Miss Daae?" I asked, ready to take what I knew would be her question.

"Erik...you're the Phantom of the Opera, aren't you?" she murmured, though it showed no fear or resent.

"Yes, my student, I am the Phantom. Are you afraid of me?"

My gaze hardened to hers in the shadows, and she did not wince.

"No, I am more afraid that Raoul will take revenge on me for not coming with him to his nightly pre-made plans," she calmly said. I wanted to hug her, tell her it's okay, but that would be weird. Besides, I didn't love Christine like that, it was more of a brotherly love I felt for her, right?

Down, down further we went, until we landed at last at a solitary boat upon the swirling, foamy waters of my humble underground lake.

"Ladies first," I spoke gently, gesturing for my lady to board the ride. She did so, though I could see some sort of admiration or longing that left joyful sparks to chill my spine. I knew Christine would like my home...she may act a bright, bubbly, sunshine girl but inside her is a labyrinth of darkness, and I found that aspect of her alluringly attractive.

I climbed in after her, taking uneasy, deep breaths. Last time I used this boat with another woman was when Jessephine was pregnant and riding across these waters with me...

Christine began to dip her hand down into the water, then recoiled when she presumably realized it was freezing cold and chilly.

"Careful!" I grumbled. The gruffness in my voice this time startled her for a moment, but she wordlessly shook it off and continued awaiting my final destination.

At last, we lapped off to the shoreline, full of radiant golden sand...golden like my Jessephine's hair, and yet not a single sun drop would hit its sparkles. They were illuminated by the candlelight, which the thousands of them caused a dim glow, each melting speck of wax spreading particles of heat out into the air...making my little home a paradise for my daughter and I.

Fae! How could I explain to Fae why Christine was here!? Was I ready to explain to Christine why I have a daughter? Would they bond correctly! Gosh, I knew that Fae would be an issue in the matter. Would Christine accept her? My little Fae would believe Christine was going to marry me, with her wild imagination, and that would be even more of an awkward and scary thing to brace for.

I guided Christine off the boat with a smile.

"This is wonderful, Angel, for you to bring me here. I hope I'm no burden to you." she exclaimed, staring in all wonder.

"PAPA!"

Within seconds, my child was hugging me tight around the waistline, smiling up at me. I blushed awkwardly at Christine, who returned a look of wonder and curiosity. I pried my daughter, with her tight grip, off of my slender build, then turned her gently around to face our guest.

"Meet a friend of mine. Christine, this is my daughter, Fae. Fae, this is my student, Christine."

Christine nodded and smiled.

"Pleasure, Miss Fae." she shook my daughter's hand with a courteous nod.

"Now, darling, go back to bed. You can talk to Miss Christine later." I quickly changed the subject. My little midnight child yawned and began to walk away. Christine waited until she vanished around the corner, then spoke to me.

"You're married?" she asked, then glanced around warily.

"I was married." My heart sank, remembering the night I lost Jessephine in a turmoil of everything...it was the Shah's fault...

"Forced divorce?" she continued innocently, looking around. My shoulders sagged, head bowing, as I fought away unhappy tears.

Christine must have noticed I stopped talking, for she turned around and covered her mouth with her hands when she realized exactly what I had meant.

"Oh...oh Erik...I'm sorry...I really am. I don't mean to be a pry."

I bit my lip as it quivered.

"You aren't prying Christine. I should have told you I have Fae. You see, her mother died in childbirth..."

Before I could say another word, Christine shushed me and pulled me into a warm, happy hug. Suddenly, Jessephine was gone.

Jessephine was gone again from my mind and out of existence. Instead, I saw nothing but happiness and joy, for I had found the one and only girl I wanted to marry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine**

I awoke very early the next morning. I knew Erik had told me once he never really does sleep, so I decided I would go sit and listen to him play on his organ. From the swan bed he had given me, I arose and began to walk out of the sleek cavern entrance, to the main throne room.

I decided I would insist he get a dining table in here, and clean up all the strewn out books and other random objects, as I could tell that he was messy and clumsy.

Instead of finding him wide awake, he was passed out completely cold upon his organ, snoring gently. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his oblivious state.

"Hi, Miss Christine!" a little voice squeaked. From behind me was little Fae, who was a curious sight now that it wasn't as dim in here.

"Hello, Fae. What are you doing wide awake? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I greeted. She grinned from ear to ear, her pearly white teeth glowing in the light.

"No, ma'am. I get up every morning at this time. Early birds run in my family, and so do night owls, like my papa says." she replied simply.

"Alright," I mused, then looked back to Erik, who was still asleep even though Fae was very loud at speaking, "So Fae. Does your father usually do this? And how long do you think he'll be asleep?"

I took her little hand as she began to lead me to her room.

"Of course he does!" she said between steps, "He might sleep for a few hours tonight in relaxation. We've never had any guests over before, except maybe my Aunt Meg, Grandma Giry, and Uncle Nadir."

Whoa. My heart skipped a beat. I would've never guessed that Meg comes down here, let alone Madame Giry, but who was this strange Nadir person? Probably a friend of Erik's, I presumed.

She led me down a little slope, which took me into this room that was decorated cleverly to fit the needs of a child. At this moment, I indeed realized that Fae was a very, very lonely child. I almost felt sad looking at all the toys put away in their cubbies, the books stacked neatly. This cordial behavior was nice but as I had read in a parenting book once, children who are overly prompt and neat were probably the loneliest things on the planet.

I walked over to her nightstand, picking up a framed photograph of a woman with pale hair and eyes. The shape of her face I immediately recognized as much like my own, and she too had curly hair.

"Oh, that's my mom. She isn't here anymore. Papa said she went to heaven." Fae murmured sadly, looking down at her feet.

I knew just at that moment I wanted to be Fae's mother, to take care of this innocent, darling angel so secluded and lonely. I would be Erik's wife...and move away with him somewhere where neither he or his child would be judged.

.::.

A whole week passed where Erik would warmly watch myself and Fae bond. Now Erik wasn't so uptight about receiving hugs. I was so close...so close to getting him to kiss me...but he wouldn't. He wouldn't just yet.

At last, I decided to ask what I'd been waiting to ask for a while.

"Angel," I called when I arose after a nice slumber, "I was wondering..."

"Yes, anything, Christine!" Erik called back. I heard scribbling from nearby, and I turned the corner to see him gleefully composing again.

"Fae's clothes are getting torn and muddy...these are not suitable clothes for a young lady! I want to take her up and out for a few hours to go get her measured for new dresses!"

Erik froze, turning to me with a look of confusion and horror.

"Fae? Outside?" he choked.

I nodded.

"I'll keep her under control, Angel. She trusts me. It's only for an hour or two and then I'll bring her back. Wouldn't you rather it be now then before she figures out how the boat works, first?"

This must've knocked some sense into him, so he rose and grabbed a small coin purse of francs...oh gosh, where does he get so much money? He put it in my hand, before giving me another hug, then mumbled, "Get yourself some nice clothes too, messy Christine."

I giggled.

"Not as messy as you!" I replied, before going to Fae's room.

"Get dressed, Fae! I'm taking you outside!" I gently cooed. She gasped in pure joy, throwing on the only dress she had left that wasn't caked in dirty mud.

"Thank you Miss Christine, thank you so much!"

.::.

Outside we walked, and I had to remind the girl that on the sidewalk she was never to leave my hand and not allowed to skip, for she was a young lady as of now and young ladies are to behave and not arouse attention.

Then, I bumped into whom I least wanted to talk to.

Raoul. He looked at first Fae, then to me.

"Christine? Don't tell me that child is yours." he growled, jealousy blazing in his eyes. For once, I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

"This child means everything to me. Now get out of my way. Just because she isn't yours doesn't mean you can't show some respect for a young mother."

With that, he stepped aside, but not without a curse.

"I'd keep an eye on that child, Christine Daae, wouldn't want her to be taken from you." he cooly threatened. Fae whimpered slightly, practically hugging my arm. I sent him an undoable glare.

At last we arrived into the dress parlor. The woman measured Fae and I bought her three dresses, as I bought myself. Afterwards I decided that Fae deserved a treat, it being her first time out of the lair.

I took her to a little restaurant, and told her to pick a dessert. Fae nodded, and asked the waiter for a cheesecake slice, as did I.

"So Fae, are you enjoying your little shopping trip?"

Instead she asked me a different question.

"Why'd you tell that man you were my mommy?" she shrilled. I bit my lip briefly, then smiled.

"I promise you, Fae, I will one day be your mother. I want to be your mother. Do you want me to be?"

When the little girl nodded, hot tears welled in my eyes. I loved this little Fae, and I loved Erik...if only Erik could see that...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This will be the chapter that enters us into the next whole saga of our adventure...I don't plan on this being a terribly long fanfiction, sorry to disappoint, but I am awfully satisfied with how it's turning out :) There'll be a minimum of 20 chapters, I think, and the PotO part isn't long at all...for a reason.**

.::.

**Erik**

I had stayed on my own accord much, much after Fae and Christine had left. I had decided...I had decided to go get my ring. I knew what I wanted now in life, and I think Christine felt the same way. I hoped she felt the same way, at least...she had to...or she wouldn't be taking Fae out shopping of all things.

From my hordes of treasures I withdrew a tiny, genuine black leather box. When I opened it, I gazed at the delicate diamond ring-the same one that had been Jessephine's. I still loved Jessephine, but after six years...it was time to move on. A new love, a new life, had entered my soul and I saw how happy Christine made Fae. If she was my wife, Fae would have a mother again, and I would have something even more to live for... a family.

Yet the demons inside me brought me back to that night...

_"Jessephine! Let me see her!" I cried in agony, trying to pass Nadir, who blocked the door._

_"It's not right for you to be in the same room as a woman in labor. Erik, try to understand..." Nadir tried to reason, but I refused to listen when I heard her crying. I shoved him against the wall, then passed him, hurrying to her side. Jessephine whimpered so loudly, breaking into sobs when she realized I was here. I held her hand..._

_I held her delicate hand in mine, which she squeezed so tightly I bit my lip to keep my yelp in. Instead, I closed my free hand over hers._

_"Erik, what are you doing? You're going to distract her! Push Jessephine, push!" Madame Giry growled. I shook my head furiously._

_"I need to be with my wife! Please, don't send me out there again!" I snarled. Madame Giry knew she wouldn't dare mess with my temper, as I held Jessephine's hand in mine._

_At last, I heard a different sort of cry. Jessephine's body relaxed, and she let out a moan before the little, now blanketed bundle was placed in her arms._

_"Erik..." Jessephine mumbled, her eyes closed. I shook her gently to keep her awake._

_"Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay..." I tried to keep her calm, for I knew she needed her rest._

_"I want her name to be Fae. My little, bitty Fae. Promise me her name can be Fae and that you'll love her."_

_"Her name can be Fae, love...her name can be Fae."_

_I bent down and gave her a kiss, a kiss to vanquish her tears. We kissed for the longest time before she weakly pulled away._

_"I love you, Erik. Take care of our daughter." she murmured, before her whole body went limp. Tears poured from my face, alarm spreading over my body. I caught Fae before she could drop and roll off the bed, and placed the child in Meg's arms before I violently shook Jessephine._

_"No! Don't die, please, don't die!" I screamed. I knew nothing of young children, even let alone raising them. I began to hyperventilate, crying in a fit of rage and anguish. I couldn't even look at my daughter...this was my fault, all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to move Jessephine by boat._

_I lain in my room for days, staring at the ceiling. I no longer desired to write music...I no longer wanted to live. I tucked my knees to my chest, unable to cry anymore. I was empty, void of any feelings._

_Nadir came in my room once._

_"Erik, I brought you something to drink. Please, try to drink it." he grumbled, placing a cup of water on my bed stand. When I didn't budge, he grew irritated with me._

_"Need I remind you, my wife died too. You can't do this to yourself, come on, Erik!" he complained. Wordlessly, I drank the water, then set the cup down and pulled the covers over my head, weeping silently to myself...and I had vowed I would never love another again._

And yet here I was, this angel named Christine, had captured my heart. I knew Jessephine had sent this perfect creature to me. Was I ready to have Christine bear a child? Was I ready to watch her die, just like Jessephine?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Christine approaching home with Fae.

I arose from my organ, waiting at the shoreline to greet them, as I tucked the leather box into my pocket, before plastering a smile on my face.

"My two songbirds," greeted, "how was your day out?"

Fae began to tell me all about her day as I hoisted her up into my arms, before smothering her cheek with pecks of kisses.

She giggled, and Christine fondly watched from a distance. I snorted.

"Come here, Christine, you're part of this whether you like it or not!" I playfully snickered. Fae wrapped her little arms around Christine's neck, and the way my angel of music nuzzled my daughter sealed my doubts. She would be a good mother for Fae, as I knew Fae loved her.

At last, as it was past Fae's bedtime, both Christine and I sent her off to bed.

When I sat my love beside me at the organ, as I began to play a gentle tune...then at last I pulled out the leather box, but hit it in my hand.

"Christine...I know you've only known me for three months, and only seen me for a week...but I really can't deny how I feel." I said firmly, before putting the box in her hands. Her eyes widened as I opened it for her, revealing the shimmery white diamond ring. Her eyes glowed brightly.

"Christine Daae, will you marry me?" I finished. She nodded, tears breaking and streaming down her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will." she cried joyously as I placed it onto her finger. She grinned, and for the first time ever, we kissed...

We kissed all night before we moved to her bed and kissed even more...and then we had a play of passion...

And when I awoke beside her the next morning, we did not cease to kiss. I missed romance in my life. I did not know it would soon be taken away from me.

.::.

**Christine**

We arose from bed together, fiancees, and evermore in love. I had truly given him everything now...and I did not regret it, for I would be his happy, living bride and Fae would be my daughter. I had a family. A family I had wanted ever since my papa died.

And it would all be stolen from me...or at least, part of it.

I fixed breakfast for Fae, before Erik got up and we all realized his mask was off.

It was hideously distorted on one side of his face. The skin was twisted into messy shapes and curves, his lips slightly bruised and swollen, and overall it was a nightmare.

If I had not trusted Erik very well, I would've screamed and ran away from fear and distress. Instead I walked up to him and kissed one of his scars, and hugged him close. Fae began to giggle from the table, before I realized I heard swishing movements out at the water...

"Let her go, you demon!" Oh god! It was RAOUL! How did he get here, and what did he want?

I let go of Erik and ran to Fae. Erik stepped in front of us defensively.

"How the hell did you get down here, Raoul!? Go away!" I cried, but only to gasp when I realized Raoul had a weapon on him. A pistol. And he was pointing it at Erik.

I had reminded Erik to get rid of all the lassos and torture weapons he had prepared in case someone were to find this place once, in fear the Giry's or the still-unknown Nadir were to wander down here and get killed. Now I regretted that decision.

I was shocked that Erik stepped aside, as Raoul kept the gun on him.

"Don't make a single step, you hideous beast! I will blow you to bits! Come Christine, take the child and we're leaving. You belong to me...we're supposed be betrothed to each other!" Raoul snapped.

Erik's eyes wandered to mine in shock and pleading. I should have told him my papa wanted me to marry Raoul, but I couldn't have done that, for I loved Erik regardless.

"Erik, please, do something!" I cried.

"Take our daughter, go, I'll find a way!" Erik snapped back. He did a stupid move afterwards. He jerked towards Raoul to knock the gun out of his hand, and instead...

BANG!

I screamed as my angel fell, his shoulder had a searing, bleeding hole in it. Fae started shrieking at the top of her lungs as she was grabbed by Raoul. My wrist was bound to my newfound daughter, as Raoul dragged us away. Last image I would see of Erik was him lying there, barely breathing, and calling our names weakly...

I would never see my true love again, and Fae would never see her father.

.::.

5 months passed and I was stuck in a room with Fae in the deChagney manor. I rubbed my hand over my slightly swollen belly as I wove a story to my daughter.

Instead, she interrupted me with a sad remark.

"Mama, where is papa? When will he come rescue us like the prince in your stories?"

I jerked back tears.

"Your papa isn't coming, Fae. He's dead...he's dead..." I cried. Fae carefully crawled into my lap, weeping as well.

One hand moved from my stomach to Fae. Fae was not my birth child, but she was my own. But this baby growing inside of me was not just mine, but Erik's, and I promised to raise it with as much love as I did my daughter and Erik, for my love would never die.

.::.

**Erik**

The boat's swaying made my stomach lurch. I still couldn't move my shoulder, for it brought me searing agony to do so. Nadir sighed softly, before patting my back.

"I failed, Nadir, I failed again, and this time it's even worse." I moaned. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Erik, it will be okay. Fae is safe and Christine is alive, how can this be worse?" he asked, before kneeling down at my side.

"Christine and I had been so deeply in love, and when I finally took her as mine...she was taken away from me. One day, I swear, I'm going to murder that fop with a punjab lasso!" I mumbled. I turned my face to the moonlight, praying that Christine was not being abused or hurt by that idiotic boy.

Would she remain faithful to me as I was to her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine**

I walked with my son, Gustave, down to the letterbox, opening it up and retrieving the mail. I went through the letters, before pulling out one...

_PHANTASMA - THE NEW SPECTACLE OF CONEY ISLAND_

_You, Christine deChagney have been cordially invited to attend the grand opening of Phantasma as a guest singer for the amount of two million dollars._

_From, Mister Y_

My heart skipped a beat. Two million dollars! That would cover the debt and give the family money to spare! I practically waltzed inside.

"Why are you so happy, mother?" Gustave asked me once I shut the door.

"Go upstairs and tell your sister to pack." I said simply, before walking into the bar room of the manor. Raoul finished a shot, tussling his dusty, golden blonde hair, before turning to me.

"What?" he growled.

"Read this." I passed the letter into his hands. A wicked, selfish grin passed his face.

"Perfect. Pack. We'll leave immediately. This starts in three days, correct? We will board and get a fast boat ride there." he said. I swear, his eyes shone like coins...for all he cared about was money.

Down the stairs came Fae. She was clearly a young woman now, her hair lost it's straightness and grew gently curly like her mother's in the photo. She was required by Raoul to carry a white parasol around when she walked out in the sun, for he wanted her to look presentable for suitors. She hated it, but she did what was right. I knew Fae resented Raoul as much as the fancy get-up...but it wasn't my choice. She loved me and her little brother, and I loved her too...

I equally hated Raoul. He was a monster. He loved to marital rape me, he found it enjoyable. I was glad he never once was able to impregnate me, for if I bore his child I would surely abort it...even if it meant through botch. The only upside to the marriage was he respects Fae and likes to think that he actually did father her. He admitted to me he raped me in my sleep when I was sixteen, but it "shouldn't matter anymore." In fact, it bothers me to my core, and I want to get away from the creep.

I had once approached him about annulling our marriage, but instead he beat me and forced me to kiss him until I said the simple words, "I love you." After that, he did me and left me on the couch. This was an unhealthy lifestyle and I was miserable.

The boat trip was long, and the first night, to toast our success, Raoul went to the bar. And because he just hates me as much as I hate him, he bought his own hotel room on another floor...even so I think he doesn't really love the children, either.

I hated him. And that hatred would affect the outcome of the rest of my life.

.::.

**Fae**

I waited until mother and my ten year old brother, Gustave, were fast asleep, before I stood out on the balcony alone and shut the door behind me.

I stared out at the stars, beginning to sing the same lullaby my father would always sing when I was troubled.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation..."

At last, when I finished that verse, I began to cry...I wanted my father. I wanted the Phantom of the Opera, the great hero of my mother's stories she made about him for me...

"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..." a distant voice finished. I touched my lips...no, I hadn't spoken that phrase. It couldn't be! It sounded so angelic and hauntingly familiar.

"Who are you?" I whispered as two even more familiar cat eyes appeared from the shadows.

"Dear child, I am Mister Y." the voice returned cool and sleek as silk. I tilted my head.

"I'm Fae. Fae deChagney."

"Oh, are you now?" Mister Y sarcastically replied, though I could hear fury in his tone.

"I am." I retorted back, crossing my arms. From down below, this movement made me drop my white parasol...down, down down...

Raoul would kill me.

"God damn it, sir, you made me drop my parasol." I yelled.

He laughed.

"Such language for a sixteen year old. I did not make you drop the parasol," the voice cackled, "you dropped it on your own accord. I don't remember you being so insensitive, Fae, has the fop hardened you like a rock now?"

"Who are you really!?" I was annoyed seriously now by this mocking tone, but only to gasp when Mister Y surfaced from where he had hid in the shadows. A tuxedo, slicked back brown, almost black, wig, and a mask pure white.

I ran forward to hug him, for this was my papa...he had arranged this all to rescue mother, Gustave, and I from Raoul. I began to sob.

"Papa, you've been here the whole time and never tried to rescue us? Raoul beats us, papa...I hate it!" I shrilled.

"My dear," my father was failing to force back tears, "I did try. But I had no money when I came here to America...I had to build this park and make money before I could bring my family home to me."

With that, I nodded in approval as he whisked us away into the dark...

My papa had found me. My sorrow was over.

.::.

**Christine**

I awoke the next morning to find my treasure, Fae, gone and out of sight.

"Fae? FAE!?" I called all over the hotel. Raoul entered from my shouting with a groan.

"Did she wander off? I swear to god, Christine, find that girl. There's another royal whose son I plan on betrothing to him for a lot of money!" Raoul snapped. I rolled my eyes. I would find her regardless. I took Gustave's hand, for I did not trust my child with that slobbering drunk.

Through the streets I flitted around, looking for my darling daughter. Was she kidnapped? Was she hurt?

At last I came upon the theater in which I was to perform. Wordlessly, the guards let me in and through, where I heard Fae's voice ringing through the rafters.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye..." she sang so beautifully, even more beautiful than me.

"Bravo, bravo..." a soft voice murmured with a hushing quality to it. I couldn't see the voice, but I was furious at Fae for running off.

"Fae! I've looked everywhere for you. Young lady, where have you been?"

She looked at me with this puzzlement.

"I've been with my father, singing for him." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Fae, I told you this several times...your papa is dead! He died! You saw it happen, he was shot and killed by Raoul." I replied in utter frustration, balling my hands to fists. Gustave cocked his head.

"Our papa is dead?" he echoed.

"Yes, Gustave, your father is dead. Fae, take Gustave back to the hotel and watch him. Please? Now." I grumbled. Fae scoffed, taking her little brother's hand and storming off, before puzzlement bestowed upon me. Fae had said her father was alive...but that couldn't be, we saw him go still from upon the boat...right before I never saw him again.

Yet there was that luminous voice that had praised my daughter had echoed around.

"Dear Madame deChagney, you aren't afraid, are you?" it whispered teasingly again, this time in a different location. A few candles went out from the chandelier, sending chills down my spine.

"Look, whoever you are, you stay away from that girl, you hear me?" I yelled back.

The voice mockingly laughed.

"No thanks, Madame, I have as much rights to Fae as you do!" it scorned. My face blushed red.

"Please sir, I want you to leave Fae alone. She's already tormented enough...who are you?"

The voice paused for a moment.

"Mister Y, of course, ma'am, that's who I am. And who is this gallant former suitor your Fae calls father?" he cooed.

I felt embarrassment wave over me. This was Mister Y, my boss.

"Sorry sir. Fae's father is dead, he was killed by my husband in cold blood. I shouldn't be saying this, I should go..."

I turned to leave, when I heard his voice boom out again.

"No, Christine, don't go!" he called. I turned to look up into the box closest to the stage to see two yellow orbs of eyes peering out at me. I felt a shudder go down my spine. I couldn't think of where I had seen them before.

But instead of this predicament, I calmed myself down and began to walk away.

"I'm serious...Christine, you don't recognize me? Come back..." I kept walking.

"Why aren't you wearing your diamond ring?"

I froze in place. Diamond...diamond ring...yes. That was the engagement ring Erik had given me. Since Raoul and I's wedding, I had stored it away in my room...and now it was in my purse.

"What do you know about that, sir? Again, who are you!?" I shrieked. Instead of answering me verbally, a door to the box opened, leering with lots of stairs...but if I were to find out this man's ties to Erik, I had best climb them...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nadir**

I approached through the upstairs hallway when I had heard Erik's voice...speaking to someone.

I had my biggest fears coming alive: he was talking to Christine deChagney, and he was letting her up in the box to see him.

"Erik!" I snapped, entering his box. He turned to me gleefully, but when he realized I was furious he shrunk down, his hands wrapping around his cane tightly.

"What, Daroga, can't you see I'm reuniting with my fiancee?" he snapped.

"Can't you see you're starting a WAR with the Viscount? Are you aware of what he's done to her? Aren't you aware that-"

He cut me off abruptly.

"Nadir, silly, silly, Nadir. I am aware the Viscount has married her, but with some persuasion he will let her go for sure." he grinned, raising his eyebrows. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a few times before flicking the exposed half of his forehead.

"I always knew you were a brainless dolt, Erik. He'll kill you. Why do you think you can't walk without your cane? Why do you think the Giry's have to help you all the time perform your duties as Park Manager? And why the hell do you think I traveled with you other than because I'm your friend and I will protect you at all costs? What happened to Jessephine?"

His face grew cold and furious.

"Jessephine is dead. Christine is alive. Let's not discuss this again. I want my family back, and I will get it." he growled. I could sense his temper bubbling up from underneath his skin.

"You can have Fae, surely, but Christine and Gustave need to stay with Raoul. They have a life there, and they don't here!" I argued, crossing my arms and staring him down.

"Sure, a life with a violent, abuse, drunk rapist with unnecessary power and little money. That's every lady's dream." Erik retorted. I had to give him that one, but I knew for sure Christine was to stay with Raoul.

"Let me talk to her first, and if she truly deserves you, she can stay."

Before he could object, I slammed and locked the door from the outside, standing at the top of the staircase and awaiting this girl to which my best friend now fancied.

.::.

**Christine**

Instead of finding that mysterious voice at the top of the stairs, I instead found a Persian man, his arms crossed and his jade eyes so stunningly sharp, I trembled slightly at his presence.

"Madame deChagney, why are you here and not with your rapist husband?" he spat. I felt furious at his prying.

"I need to speak to Mister Y. May I please go through? It's urgent." I replied with innocence.

"How about, no. I'm Nadir, his agent. He's busy."

"No he's not! I need to see him! Please, do you have no mercy? He knows what happened to someone I care a lot about and I want to know his ties to that person!" I growled back.

I knew that name Nadir had been familiar, never expected the man to be this rude, however, he knew something I didn't, instead he stepped aside.

"What you're about to see is going to affect your life for the worse. Good luck, Madame." he grunted, unable to conceal the frustration in his tone. I saw him vanish down the stairs before I unlocked the door from the outside and walked in.

There stood a tall man in a tuxedo, his back turned to me, supporting his weight on a black wood cane. The cane was the most notable trait I saw, it was, as I stated, black with a skull-shaped handle grip. He looked like he'd been limping for a long time, and he was tired and stooped over. He probably walks around a lot.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't know you were Mister Y-" I began, but he cut my statement off.

"Christine, you don't even recognize me, do you? If I turn around, you will be thrown in a turmoil of questions that I can't answer without hurting you." Mister Y sounded hurt and strained.

"No, I don't recognize you. I promise, whoever you are, I won't be upset with you." I murmured.

"The ring." he stammered.

"What?"

"The ring. Your fiancee gave it to you. Did you love him?"

I paused for a moment, before answering him.

"I loved my Erik more than life itself. I would have laid my life down for him...but my husband forced me to marry him after he shot and killed my love. Why is this important to you?"

At last, the man took a deep, shaky sigh, before turning his wrist and slowly staggering around to face me. He did not smile. I saw it all...I saw the truth. The voice was a dead giveaway and I should have responded easily to it...instead I realized why I was being pressured into these questions.

It was Erik. It was Erik in all flesh and blood. From the mask, the wig, and the tuxedo. It was Erik, but he was no longer the same Erik. His eyes were hollow and dead inside...his face a look of agony and sadness. I knew what had crippled him into walking difficulties. It was the fault of Raoul...that bullet must have damaged some serious nerves.

I had promised indeed I would not be upset, but I no longer felt tied to that promise, for now tears welled in my eyes. He had lied to me. He had lied that he had passed on...he let me believe for ten years he had left me for good...he didn't even try to rescue me from my abusive husband.

I began to weep, pressing against the wall, even more stunned when he didn't react, for the Erik I knew was dead, tortured from our long time apart...causing us both to feel so much pain. And I was pitying him now...for I knew this was all Raoul's fault.

Erik shook his head wordlessly.

"You set this all up, didn't you? This was your grand scheme...rescue me after years of abuse, rape, and torment by my husband. Why didn't you rescue me, Erik? I bore our child and you did not save me then from all the pain and hurt. Raoul believes Fae is his and won't ever let her go now! What have you done?" I sobbed.

He bowed his face, keeping it from my view. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him a hug.

"Do you know what that's done to me? Done to us? Oh Erik..." I scolded in continuation. He did not hug me back, rather stood there in limp stupor. Something was terribly, terribly wrong, I suddenly sensed. I looked up into his eyes, realizing he wasn't even looking at me. My hand began to reach up to feel his forehead, which was blistering hot.

Oh god, something was most indeed terribly, terribly wrong!

"Erik, what's happening to you! Speak to me, Erik!" I raised my voice. He finally met my gaze, fear crossing his expression.

"I-I don't know!" he screamed back, suddenly collapsing on top of me. I just barely caught him, hoisting him down onto a nearby chair, where his eyes widened to the whites and then he would not respond any further. Oh, what was happening!? I had just found my angel, and now he was being taken away from me.

I leaned over the balcony, before screaming out, "Nadir! Fae! Someone! Help!"

My eyes wandered back to Erik, who grew very tense and stiff, as if he was having a strange sort of seizure, and opened his lips in a wordless cry.

I knew what I had to do. I held my hands over his chest, pressing my lips against his and blew in air, trying to pump his system into circulation. He started breathing again after a while when the doctors arrived, and because I hadn't married him, they wouldn't let me come along...strangely enough, Nadir was let into the room. I wept into my hands, knowing my love might not even survive the night.

.::.

**Fae**

I began to pack my bags, overjoyed that I would get to be with my father again...and my mother would surely see him now, recognize him, and we'd be a family again! Even Gustave would get to know his papa, I was sure...and very, very happy...

"Come here, you bitch!" I felt an arm grab mine, and I recoiled trying to get away from whoever had my arm. I turned to see it was Raoul, who slapped me across the face and pinned my wrists to the ground. I recoiled and cried, trying to twist away as he bent over me.

"You listen here, Fae, I have a special guest from your father's past here to see you!" Oh no. He knew now. I don't know how he knew, but he did...he knew I wasn't his daughter.

I spat in his face, screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs and landing blows to his chest.

"And you know what else, my dearest?" Raoul growled. His face was so close, I could smell the dreadful, musky scent of alcohol.

I sucked up saliva and spat at him, making him slap me again brutally.

"You goddamned wench! You should be grateful I raised you after your whore mother fucked your monster father!"

He got off of me, leaving me on the floor, trembling in fear as he slammed the door and locked it behind me from the outside. I banged on the door over and over again.

"Someone, let me out! Let me out! I have my little brother in here with me! Help!" I screeched, my fists going raw and red from all the action taken place. I began to sob, running and hugging my younger brother. I held him until he stirred with a useless cry,

"Fae! We're gonna burn alive!"

I focused my ears and nose...I could hear the crackling of flames and the scent of wood smoke. I turned around, and the sight before my eyes made me scream in panic.

"The room's on fire! SOMEONE HELP! Gustave, get on the ground, now, and lay there! Cover your mouth with your shirt!" I shrieked, letting myself fall onto the ground and cover my brother with my lacy jacket. I covered my mouth with my own dress shirt, coughing and hacking...

Soon I could no longer see, the smoke was burning my eyes. Oh my god, oh my god...we were all going to die!

At last, when I saw someone coming...I had already faded away into a deep, rich blackness covering my vision...


	8. Chapter 8

**Nadir**

I had briefly checked on Erik in the hospital. He had a sudden heart failure that worried me...for he had collapsed on top of Christine without a warning. Thank Allah she had screamed for help...for I was just going to leave them in their privacy there in the theater complex.

Christine was finally let in after I was leaving his bed side. I told her the truth: He hadn't woken up yet. I wasn't sure he would for at least all night, but she insisted on seeing him. I told her about Meg and Madame Giry and that they'd probably visit him too, and she asked me if I would do a very important task for her: Bring her children to her and Erik. She gave me the hotel key and begged it of me. How could I deny her and break the poor lady's heart?

So I went through my normal route around Phantasma to the gates of the hotel...only to hear the one scream that would change the course of my life forever.

"HELP!"

I saw the flames rising up one small section of the hotel. No doubt in my mind told me a certain Viscount had set it. I barged through the doors, ordering evacuation, and began to hurry up the stairs in the smoke and flame to save these innocent children. A hotel manager hurried to the telephone, rapidly turning the dials for an emergency. Still, I found the burning door, and with a risky move, I kicked my foot against the one spot not engulfed in fire.

It was a hideous sight to see. Of course, the children were not dead, and the room was not entirely in flames, but indeed both the girl and the boy were unconscious from the smoke exposure. I burst in, hoisting them both over my shoulders, and hustling down the stairs. Oh, how heavy they were together! The boy was probably eighty pounds, the girl one hundred at the least, but I still carried them...through the fire, away to safety, where I lay them on the sidewalk among the other innocent victims to this tragedy.

The Viscount was playing a dangerous game. On one end of the chess board, he becomes king. On the other end, Erik triumphs. As chess has many tricks. All my friend needed was his queen-which is the one thing he did not have.

.::.

**Christine**

Erik did not even stir. It was as if he were dead, even though I knew he was still alive. I wanted to weep, but for him I'd stay strong. After a few moments of silence, I rose to my feet, stroking his wig gently. The doctors had removed his mask, placing some sort of breathing mask over his lips and nose. It was newer technology, they said.

And then Nadir burst through the door.

"Christine. Your children. They're..."

My eyes widened at the panic in his voice.

"Are they dead!? Nadir, what the hell have you done!?" I shrieked.

He shook his head.

"No, but your fop husband might have I hadn't intervened. He set fire to the entire hotel. Police haven't seen him anywhere!" he exasperated. I pushed past him and out into the open hospital, where I spotted both Fae and Gustave on stretchers, practically motionless.

"My babies! Oh my poor, poor babies!" I cried, darting their sides immediately and holding their hands the whole way into a hospital room. My perfect darlings...and they, just like Erik, could die at any minute.

I could not stay married to Raoul any longer. He'd done this...he'd planned this. He must have knew Erik was in Coney all along...maybe even poisoned him. Then he probably beat Fae by the fresh bruises rising on her wrists...and tried to kill them all in one move. I would be next, and he'd collect all the money as if we were valuables meant to be replaced. I sobbed into my hands, because I was useless and unable to save my family...

I was so alone...

.::.

**Erik**

Where was I? Who was I? Everything was so surreal. I could see out of eyes that weren't mine, surely. I felt trapped in my body. Where I stood it was black and all dark around me. Every line and wall of the rooms were white and like something out of an abstract painting.

I stood to my feet beside what had been my hospital bed, but I wasn't sure now. Christine was crying beside it, before I saw Nadir burst in.

"Christine. Your children. They're..."

"Are they dead!? Nadir, what the hell have you done!?" Their voices were like faded echoes that I strained to hear.

"Christine! Nadir!" I shouted. When they didn't respond, fear flooded through me. I strutted forward and touched Christine's shoulder, but to my shock, it slipped right through her. This was too freaky. I bit my lip, frightened over whatever was happening.

"No, but your fop husband might have I hadn't intervened. He set fire to the entire hotel. Police haven't seen him anywhere!"

Oh god. No! NO! Had Raoul done this? He tried to kill my children and myself!?

Christine left the room, Nadir sighing irritably and worriedly as he followed her down the hall. I froze in place when at last from the shadows crept out Raoul himself, who grinned, curling his lip back over his teeth as he stared down at my unconscious state amongst the bed.

"Enjoying being trapped in an alternate realm, Phantom?" he growled with a sneer in his tone. I balled my fists.

"Let's just say I hope you didn't drink too much wine...the remedy and the odd taste inside was a remedy I had specially ordered by one of my sideshow friends just for you. And just so you know, there's no cure, so I guess Christine is stuck underneath my control...as in control, I mean, wildly making love even if she doesn't want it. Make you jealous, Phantom?"

He giggled, before vanishing away to hell knows where. I paced back and forth beside my bedside. How had I fallen for such a cruel and cleverly done trick? I had been outsmarted...and this time, it cost me the life I'd worked so hard to bring back...as it shattered and spiraled away into nothingness.

.::.

**Fae**

I must have been taken out of the hospital while I was unconscious, for when I awoke I was in a room filled with the scent of herbal incenses and spices galore. The room was lined by candles on iron stands, it reminded me much of my home back at the Opera House.

I rose up, realizing I was in a very religious room, where paintings scribed with something involving "Allah" scrolled across the walls. I was alone, and it was almost darker than a moonless night, where darkness stirred every sensation. Almost. It would have been darker save the countless candles decking the room...still clad on those iron stands. I could smell not only the incenses but the burning, melting wax. I watched a closer one with impatience as part of it dribbled down and landed on the cup left to catch each drop.

I watched in tenseness as the door opened slowly, but to my relief it was only Nadir with a tray of what appeared to be tea and a few cinnamon cookies.

With a sigh, he saw down in front of me and passed me the tea cup first, then the rest of the tray.

"Are you alright, Miss Fae?" he asked, ever more calmly. I nodded, gesturing to my sore throat as well. He nodded.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke when I found you and your brother lying on the floor. Thank Allah you did not die right then and there...Allah works in strange ways." he explained.

I sipped at my tea, blinking a few times.

"Again, I thank you very much Uncle Nadir. Now-is my papa okay?"

He went silent. Agony gripped through me.

"Is he...dead?" I choked. Nadir's eyes wrenched with horror and startle.

"No," he quickly explained, "No, he's not dead. He's in a coma. He was poisoned and the doctors don't think he'll wake up, some kind of gypsy concoction. The Vicomte did this." Nadir gritted his teeth before I continued.

"That filthy jerk! I can't believe he did this!" I was, other than that, lost for words. I had just found my papa and the Vicomte did this to him...did this...treachery. I knew Raoul was capable of many things but to hurt another human being past any beatings or abuse...as well as a death threat, I was in utter shock.

What would become of the rest of my life? No light shone at the end of the tunnel. I as doomed.


	9. Author's Note

I hate to tell you all I have been indeed (if you haven't noticed by now) having trouble being consistent with stories, and I have lost every file of the plot and chapters of Daughter of the Phantom and have no desire to have to rewrite all 200,000 words that were lost in the process (nor do I remember most of it).

However, I am going to announce a new fanfiction that I think you will enjoy.

If you remember SORAYA from another one of my fanfictions, Song, this fanfic will be about her.

Don't fret, nobody yet will die, at least in the first few chapters ;)

My new fanfic will be called Jewel of Persia, and of course, has a basic plotline like this:

The Khanum at the last moment decides she would rather not see her master mason dead, but rather have him suffer. She marries him off to her youngest, most upright rule-bound daughter, Soraya, who wants nothing to do with Erik or her mother and rather becomes a reclusive, loathing girl until at last Erik presents her the most wonderful gift of all...an escape route from Persia. Could the two actually fall for each other?

If you know the ending to Song and were a follower of the story, the ending will be drastically different, and yes, Christine will be involved as well as, yes, FAE. I will have Fae in the story somehow, but I'm not sure yet. A lot of plot elements from Daughter of the Phantom will be borrowed and put into this story. I hope you all will end up liking this story, I have promised myself that this one will HAVE to be finished.

Thank you for being such loyal followers, even when times are tough and I lose all my data files...

-PhantomLilac

erikofequestria on Instagram

.::.

Alright, since I told The Newbie Phan what the basic plot was going to be before the files ended up being destroyed in a crap thunderstorm, I decided before I posted this I would add it in for everyone.

Raoul rapes Christine in Chapter 9 (the next chapter was 9, right?) and she stabs his ribs when it's done out of horror and pain (he beats her too, I think), and he vows he would get his revenge, as he's her husband and all that crap, blah blah blah. Two filler chapters about Erik in his bubble of EBIIIILLLLL.

Then Christine decides that without Erik ever waking up, and because she doesn't want to be with Raoul, she'll kill herself. Erik struggles with himself and wakes up after an endearing battle with his brain (I remember thinking about a constipated version of Mortal Kombat while writing that), and rushes to find Christine with poison about to keeel herself. So he takes it and throws it out the window before she can do a stupid decision, then takes her to his hotel and a month later, they make love.

Two months timeskip! Christine has a panic attack when she learns she's pregnant! Is it Raoul's or Erik's? Well, lots of fillers and fluff and the baby is nearly here! Raoul tries to take her back to Paris, believing the child is his, and Erik and him have a constipated Mortal Kombat battle except with Punjab...embroidery thread. The baby (as in all of my fanfics) has Erik's eyes! YAY! The end.

So that's my BEAUTIFUL, ARTISTIC plotline for you all. I have no desire to rewrite the 200,000 lost words of beauty because I don't think it would feel the same because of it. This plot may sound dumb to you, but like any writer, I was emotionally attached to this fic and very proud of its progress...then the bad thunderstorm came and ruined every single one of my files. I'm sowwy, guys :(

-PhantomLilac

erikofequestria on Instagram


End file.
